


Going Down

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>经过几个月的隔衣擦火和手活之后，Bucky和Steve在沙发上亲热时，Steve——一直是比较爱冒险的那个——决定把事情上升到另一个阶段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515580) by [vespertineflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora). 



Bucky呻吟着亲吻Steve的嘴唇——他们早已经开始磨蹭彼此的裤子，两个人都明显地失去了耐心，如果Steve裤子上被前液浸湿的斑点算是证据的话。有些时候，Bucky喜欢拖延着，让Steve等待，但是今天，他有些迫不及待，而且仁慈，他没有犹豫那么久，就直接伸出手，探向Steve的裤子，开始抚弄他。

Bucky的手轻轻握紧，然后上上下下地摩擦，那玩意儿在他手里，热乎乎，又沉甸甸的。他放弃了亲吻，让Steve柔软的呻吟在整个房间里飘荡，他的嘴唇吻上Steve的耳朵，Steve的脖子，一口一口地咬，一口一口地吮吸，在任何他嘴唇能占据的地方。Steve的手在他身上摩挲，但早已茫然无措。Bucky并不介意在自己猛烈而迅速地抚弄Steve时对方不能专心取悦他。

他们都如此热烈，如此渴望，没过多少时间Steve的呼吸开始加快，然后伴随着尖锐的呻吟，他在Bucky手上达到了高潮。

 

当Steve放松四肢躺倒在沙发上时，Bucky自顾自笑了起来。Steve大概花了一分钟左右平静气息，他的手还停留在裤子正上方，一动不动。在Steve恢复的间隙，Bucky把一个个甜蜜的吻压上他温暖的肌肤。

仅仅几分钟之后，Steve再次活跃起来，他找到Bucky的嘴唇，吻上去，手弯曲起来，透过裤子厚厚的布抚摸他的阳物，一分钟后，他解开纽扣，拉开拉链，把Bucky的家伙从内裤里拉出来，诚心诚意地抚摸它。

不过，触碰突然中断了，Bucky惊讶地睁开眼睛。他发现Steve爬下沙发，移到了地板上。

“你在做什么？”Bucky问，当他看到Steve在自己双腿间坐下，拉开两条腿调整自己位置的时候，一股细微的笑意爬上了他的脸颊。也许他不需要问，但是当他预感到Steve可能要做的事情时，他的阳物悸动着，心跳也加快了，他不想装作毫不知情。

“这看起来像我要做什么？”Steve带着顽皮的笑反击。他的手放在Bucky的大腿上，向上摸到大腿内侧。

Bucky发出一声笑，然后猛地吸一口气，他回答，“看起来你打算变成我最爱的男朋友。”

Steve立刻轻蔑地哼了一声，“我是你唯一的男朋友，”他反驳着，用拇指揉着Bucky的大腿内侧。

“我不知道那跟我说的有什么区别，”Bucky戏弄他。他现在就已经呼吸困难了，Steve甚至还没有碰他。他只是想到那个，就变成这样了，操。

Steve摇头，他的手再次缠上Bucky的阳物时，还在歪着头对他微笑。Steve轻轻地抚摸它，然后靠近了，注视着它，仿佛是在估算它的大小。

Bucky的眼睛黏在Steve身上，他屏息看着Steve向后拉包皮露出前端，然后头倾向前亲吻它，他粉色的嘴唇甜蜜地吻上去，沾染上一小滴前液，然后他退后，将前液舔干净；Bucky发出一声怒气，Steve的手温柔地抱紧他。

Bucky的手紧紧扣住自己的大腿，努力握牢，他等着Steve下一次的动作。

Steve没有犹豫，他再次靠近了。这次他将Bucky阳物的前端含进嘴唇里，Bucky大声呻吟起来，当他感觉到Steve用舌头抵住他，反复研磨的时候——Bucky有大概十秒钟时间忘记了怎么呼吸，因为Steve的嘴实在太tm舒服了，像是暖暖的炉子，他的舌头像是天鹅绒，该死的，为什么他们没有从几年前就开始做这个呢？

这次Steve退后的时候，Bucky阳物的前端已经湿透了，湿漉漉地闪着光，Steve嘟起嘴，朝它吹了一口气，突如其来的冷风让Bucky浑身战栗，猛地叫出声。Steve笑了起来，仿佛在得意自己新发掘的力量。

“我早该知道你会找到办法让自己变成一个小混蛋，”Bucky气喘吁吁地开着玩笑。

Steve大笑，他的手还在抚摸Bucky，“显然你还不够了解我。”

“显然不够，”Bucky同意，但他没有机会思考了，因为Steve再次迅速地靠近，把他吞进自己嘴里。Steve的舌头上下转动着，Bucky头脑里只剩下一串四字母的单词，还有无法串成语言的呻吟，那代替了任何可以理解的东西。

Steve带着柔软湿润的声音移开嘴唇，给了Bucky呼吸的机会，尽管他没有真正移开。他的舌头开始动作，打着圈从底部舔到前端，描摹着它的底面，然后含住前端，用舌尖舔着顶端，抵住那个微小的洞口。他在不同的位置重复着动作，一遍又一遍，用舌头缓慢地彻底地膜拜着Bucky。

“操操操操操操，”Bucky呼着气咒骂道，他握紧了自己的大腿，“你从哪儿学到的？”

“色情小说，大部分，”Steve边舔边回答，“还有一些来自Nat。”

“我得给她写张感谢卡，”Bucky说着几乎要笑出来。

Steve确实笑了，“她会很高兴的。”

当Steve的嘴再次将他包裹起来，来来回回动作的时候，Bucky伶牙俐齿对话的能力就消失了。他感觉到Steve的舌头戏弄着他，但没过多久，Steve的头开始上下快速摆动，嘴唇沿着阳物前后移动，该死的，Steve的嘴唇看上去如此完美，紧紧地包住他的阳物，那嘴唇呈现出深粉色，湿润，饱满，看上去就像是为吸阳物而生，这个想法很下流，但Bucky无法控制，因为Steve太tm完美了，当Steve将他的大半都吞进喉咙里后，Bucky在座位上放慢了速度，忍耐着每一丝要横冲直撞进那火热湿润的嘴里的想法，他感觉自己的每次动作都已经撞到了Steve喉咙的后部。

“操操操操操，操TMD，”Bucky艰难地喘着气呻吟。他的手终于放开了大腿，径直伸进Steve的头发，缠上那短短的一丛，竭力忍耐着不要动手向下按。“啊，啊，我的天啊，Stevie，操……。”

Steve的嘴唇绷紧，开始加快速度移动。Bucky呻吟起来，他所有的反应都很直接，虽然都是声音和气喘吁吁的咒骂，他努力找出一些赞美的词，“MD，太棒了，Steve——操！”

Steve抬头看着他，自始至终，从那些棒透了的冗长的撞击中，发出一声含糊的哼声，Bucky可以感觉到那声音从Steve的喉咙扩散到自己阳物的前端，快要结束了，Bucky感觉到高潮临近了，然后他们的眼神锁定彼此，他喘着气说，“来了。”

当然，如果Steve从一开始就不打算做什么，那他当然可以不做，但是他没去费心留意警告，而是吮吸着Bucky，直到Bucky伴着一声长长的疼痛的呻吟达到高潮。

Steve试着吞下全部，而且险些就成功了，一滴精液滑出他的嘴唇，淫荡地滴在下巴上，Bucky觉得自己可以因为这个画面再次高潮，该死。他伸出手用大拇指揩掉，准备自己舔掉，但是Steve抓住他的手，嘴唇含住大拇指，舌头抵上指腹，将它舔了个干干净净。这完全没有必要，但是Bucky知道Steve只是在为自己发现了一项崭新的技能而着迷。

 

Bucky没有立刻再变硬，但是他呻吟起来，向后靠上沙发。Steve放开他之后，脸上浮现出邪恶的笑容，Bucky宣布，“这是官方声明。你的力量变得太过强大，你的嘴在这之前就已经相当危险，你将会变得无法控制。”

Steve大笑，他的前额抵上Bucky的大腿，“如果我承诺我的力量只用在好事上，你会放心吗？”

“绝对不会，”Bucky厚颜无耻地宣布，Steve开玩笑地咬了口他的大腿，Bucky跳了一下，然后笑起来，“我绝对不会相信你。”

“那么我猜你比你想象中了解我，”Steve回击，他从地板上爬起来，坐上Bucky的膝盖亲吻他。

在十二个小时候内，Bucky需要找到手机给Natasha发短信，Steve又给他来了三次，表面上看他沉醉于自己的新技能之中，Bucky被折腾得一团糟，只会颤抖和咒骂了。

“不管你给了Steve什么建议，总之谢谢你，”他发给Natasha一条信息。

她马上回复了一个眨眼的表情和一颗心。

“下次你介意给他个警告吗？”他再次发送。

几分钟后他收到回复，“那可就丧失所有乐趣了，”还没等他来得及回复，Steve就再次扑到了他身上。


End file.
